Stuck In Between
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: Kendall wants to know what happened. But no one can see or hear him. Will he find what happened to him? & why can't no one see or hear him?
1. Chapter 1

James, Carlos, & Logan all walked back to 2J. They sat down on the orange couch. Today was suppuse to be a good day, but it turned out to be the worst day ever.

Lucy was on her couch watching the news. She didn't know why she was watching the news, but after she heard what happen, she couldn't believe it. They showed the same thing over & over. She finally turned off the T.V.

Kendall sat next to James on the orange couch.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Kendall asked. No one answered.

"Hello? Why won't you guys answer me?" There was still no answer.

"Well, i'm going to the pool or something. You guys wanna come?" There was still no answer. Kendall sighed & left 2J. He was headed to the pool but no one was there. He went back inside the palmwoods & headed to Lucy's apartment. He walked in Lucy's apartment, he don't remember knocking or anything.

"Lucy?" Kendall asked, looking around but not seeing Lucy. He sighed for what seemed liked the 10th time today. He was about to go to the door when he saw Lucy walked out of her bathroom. Her make up was running down her face. Kendall walked over to her.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Lucy looked up.

"K - Kendall?"

"Luce, are you okay?"

"No, this can't be happening. i'm dreaming, this isn't real." Lucy said, shocked.

"What's wrong? The guys seemed sad & I asked them but they wouldn't answer me." Kendall said, turning his head to the T.V. where it showed a picture of him. "Why is my picture on the T.V.?"

"Y - You're dead." Lucy said.

"W - What? No, i'm not. I'm right here. I'm not dead." Kendall said.

"You died in the accident." Lucy said.

"Accident? What accident?" Kendall said. Before Lucy said anything else, Kendall disappeared & appeared in a white room. "W - Where am I?"

The guys was in Kendall's room, hoping he'll wake up.

"Guys? This can't be happening, it can't be." Kendall said.

Kendall watched himself laying in the hospital bed. How did this happen? This couldn't be happening. "Guys? Please, can you hear me? I - I don't what happened, but I wished you can hear me." A while later, Kendall wasn't sure how long it was but the doctor came a while ago & told the guys to leave. James walked in, grabbed a chair & put it by Kendall's bed.

"Kendall, please wake up. Please. We need you." James said, grabbing Kendalls hand. "Please, wake up." A little bit later James leaves & Carlos came in.

"Maybe you should of wore my helmet." Carlos said. Kendall smiled.

"Yeah, maybe I should of."

"I just wished you will wake up." Carlos said. A little bit later Carlos left & Logan came in.

"The doctors don't think you'll make it. You need to pull through Kendall, please. You need to wake up, for us. Please, wake up." Logan said. A little later he left. Kendall just watched himself. "What am I suppose to do?" He ask no one. "Why can't anyone hear me?" Kendall said, & appear back in Lucy's apartment.

"Kendall? No, i'm dreaming."

"You're not dreaming Lucy. I don't know what's going on, but you'll the person that can see me. No one else can see me."

"Not even the guys?"

"No. I don't know what happened. H - how did I died?"

"I have to be dreaming. You're dead. I can't really see you, i'm just dreaming."

"No, you're not Lucy. This is real." Kendall said, but disappear & appear a road. "W - Where am I?" A car was coming straight towards him but it didn't hit him, it wrecked before it hit Kendall. Kendall walked over to the wrecked car & saw himself. 'This is so not happening' Kendall thought. He tried to opened the door but couldn't. "Someone help!" Kendall screamed. "Someone please help." He sat down on the road, waiting for someone to come but no one came. "Someone please. Please." Kendall said, started cry. He wished someone could hear him. But no one can hear or see him, except Lucy. Kendall finally got up which seemed like forever & walked back to the car. "Why don't anyone help." An ambulance came & a couple cars also. 'About time.' Kendall thought. The paramedics got Kendall out the car & put him on a stretcher. The cops was blocking to road. Kendall got in the ambulance with himself. He was going to find answers. Kendall was going to find out what happened.

**Hope u like it. New story! I had this story for a while now. I know I have a lot of stories, but I wanted to get the first chapter of this up. If you guys haven't you should check out Big Time Cruel by LittleMonkeyDog, Big Time Surprises by Blue Leah, & Hating the Player by germanfanfictioner. Also check out He's a Pirate by HannahGraceRusher. This are amazing writers & they have amazing stories. There are more amazing writers but I needed to give these four a shout out. Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas.**


	2. Chapter 2

After going back to the hospital. Kendall got out the ambulance & followed the paramedics in the hospital. The paramedics rushed Kendall to a room. After a hour or so, the doctors & nurses left. Leaving Kendall with _himself. _Kendall didn't know what to say. _What was you suppose to say, to yourself? _Kendall just stared at himself. Then after a while, he heard noise, he saw his friends walked in the room. _'Why is this happening' _He thought to himself. After his friends left, he just sat by himself. He appeared back to Lucy's apartment. He looked around but didn't saw Lucy anywhere, he saw her computer opened & something caught his eye. He went over to the computer & read an article. He read it over & over. Kendall was too busy reading he didn't noticed Lucy walking in.

"No, this isn't happening." Lucy said, looking at Kendall. "This can't be real."

"Lucy this is real. Please, you need to help me." Kendall said, turning around looking at Lucy.

"Why am I the only person that can see you?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. I was in a car accident, wasn't I? That's how I died. I was driving." Kendall said.

Lucy shook her head no. "You wasn't in a car accident, Kendall, & you wasn't driving. Why would you think that?" Lucy said.

"Because I saw myself in a car. If I didn't died in a car accident, then how did I died?" Kendall asked, but before Lucy could answer Kendall disappeared once again. 'You've got to be kidding me' Kendall thought. Kendall was in front of the Palmwoods this time. 'What's going on?' He thought. He walked towards the Palmwoods front door but stop, when he saw someone by the pool. He walked towards the pool & saw _himself? _But what shocked him more, was the person walking towards him. He watched as him & the person began to fight. He appeared back at Lucy's apartment.

"Will you stop popping up in my apartment?" Lucy said.

"It's not my fault. I can't control it." Kendall said.

"Why was you on my computer earlier?" Lucy asked.

"I was just looking for answers."

"Answers?"

"I don't know what's going on. Why can't I remember that I was in a car accident?"

"Because you wasn't in a car accident, you didn't died in a car accident. I really don't know what's going on, but Kendall, you was murdered."

**Hope you like this chapter! I know it's short, but the next one I will try & make it longer. 2015 haven't been a good year for me so far, my computer keeps on messing up that's why I haven't updated for a while. I've been trying to get my old computer fixed, the keyboards stopped working & I looked everywhere on the internet & I can't find anything that works for it. Anyway, who do you guys think murdered Kendall? If you get it right, you will get a shout out, a sneak peek to the last chapter, it won't be a while though, & if you guys have any requests I will try & do them, but i'm going to try & update my stories first. Hope everyone is having good year so far.**


End file.
